Socax Jorir
Socax Jorir Specialist Socax Jorir, Demolitions and Weapons expert, Long-Range Take-down specialist, and known pyromaniac. He is currently employed in the Republic Military's Cerberus forces. He is the acting security officer aboard the R.A.S. Vanguard, and at the Military group's planet-side base on Yavin IV. He is commonly summoned when heavy firepower is needed, or when something needs to be set on fire. Socax relies on the weapons he is best with, those weapons being slugthrowers. He is extremely skilled in Mandalorian Hand-to-Hand, slug-drop calculations, tactical decisions, and as he likes to say "Unseen Warfare". He is also a semi-accomplished pilot, semi-accomplished being; his ship made a really good distraction a few times. Early Life Socax was born on Mandalore, to Trez and Pha Jorir. The family were members of the Tracyn Jorir clan, who as per tradition adopted "Jorir" as their family names. Socax only aged 3 years when the nomadic clan moved to Correlia. The clan remained on Correlia for three additional years before moving yet again to the planet of Taris, which was a very short lived expedition, before they yet again moved to Correlia, living out in the plains, and not in the city. At the age of six, Socax had begun learning, in his coming of age, hand-to-hand combat. He had surpassed most children of his age group. By the age of thirteen Socax was fighting at a mental age far beyond his physical age. His tactical mind allowing him to out-maneuver most of the children in his age group and find any available opening. At this same time, Socax had begun learning to use the same weapon as many other members of his clan, the Slug-Thrower. His first one was given to him, and he was told to never lose it, and to never let it fall into disrepair. The rifle that Socax was given was, as with many other children, a sharp learning curve, trying to calculate where the slug would be given the weather and wind proved to be challenging, but as with the many before him who had practiced, he learned in time to do be an accomplished shooter. Capable of using the rifle to maximum range, and granting him the ability to participate in the Rite of Passage of his clan. The Rite of Passage: As per the Tracyn Jorir tradition, Socax was given a light suit of armor, and two standard knives, then informed that as with every Mandalorian before him in his clan, a Nexu had been flown into Taris, and dropped on the planet and set free. The Nexu was marked with a distinct tag that was black, and was inscribed with the skull of a Mythosaur so that he could identify his target. Him and several other members of his age were put on a shuttle, and flown to Taris to participate in their individual rites of passage. The flight to Taris was rather long, or felt so to the group of teenagers who were eager, except Socax who was more focused. When asked how he felt about the trial placed before, he simply remained silent. The group landed on the planet, each one taking up their own unique tactical approach towards the situation. Socax would be the first of the children to charge headlong into the forest. For the first day, Socax spent it tracking the Nexu, working long into the second day, barely sleeping. The second day was spent sleeping, since he had spent most of the first day walking. As night fell over Taris, many dim lights dotted the forests, except by Socax, who was hunting into the night, and cautiously. Socax was the first to find his Nexu, identified by its tag. The Nexu fought with the ferocity that one would expect, given it's strength and claws. Socax's armor was mostly useless, but as the battle drew on, Socax would ditch the armor, as it had been destroyed mostly, and fought without it, feeling that it had been hampering his fight to begin with. The Nexu was eventually bested, but not killed right away. Socax removed the tag from it's ear, and sat with the animal as it died slowly. Not relishing in the thought that it had suffered through the night, but not wanting it to die alone and afraid, and not wanting to harm it more. Socax returned to the landing spot, setting up his own small camp, and waiting for the others. It was day three, and they still had four days left to claim their kill, and return to the landing zone. Socax reamined mostly cautious keeping eyes out for rakghouls, but they were far enough from where the trials had been happening, that this would not be his concern. The Fourth, and fifth days passed, and only one other person had returned. His cousin Celtic who had succeeded in killing his Nexu, and claimed the tag. As the Sixth day ended, still no other members were seen. The seventh day began, and only three other teenagers had returned. Out of the group of seventeen, only five would go home. The others lost in the forests of Taris, never to be seen again. Return from Taris/Mercenary Beginnings: With his Rite of Passage complete, along with the others, Socax returned to Correlia where him and his other clan-mates were greeted with a celebration fit for returning warriors, and the five were celebrated. Socax was given a more fitting scope for his rifle, his parents having bought it for him with what money they had, and they bought him his first set of actual knives. Socax would accept the equipment humbly, no longer hugging his parents in thanks, for he was now a Warrior of Mandalore, a Warrior of the Shadows, and was not to show an attachment to anyone he truly held as sacred, lest they become targets. By the Ages of 18 Socax and the other four he had completed his Rites of Passage with would form a tight knit squadron only known as "Gar Me'suum'ika" (Iron Moon), granted to them by their style of hunting. The group operated rarely in the morning, and mainly at night, using the cover of darkness, and the scarce amount of people at night to take down targets. Eskarie Gar Me'suum'ika (Imperial Iron Moon) The Iron Moon had moved on from their clan, as most groups of hunters do, not leaving their clan entirely they always sent some money and mass amounts of equipment they had found to their clan members, or whatever they thought may interest their clan. The small squad was always sure to keep in touch with their Alorir (Leader), and was always well informed of the clans involvements in battles. They would do their best to keep up and go back to assist their clan, but also made sure to wrap up their works first. Socax came along many weapons during his travels, spending plenty of credits on just general fun, buying weapons, and upgrades for said weapons, including his handy Slug-Revolver, which he is known to frequently twirl on his finger, mostly when he is idling. He would continue working in the Empire for approximately 3 years, until the age of 21. Socax's final mission within Eskarie Gar Me'suum'ika would be a solo mission on Hoth. He was tasked with taking out a Jedi Knight who was simply referred to as "More Hell to deal with, and easier solved by placing a bounty on him." Upon arriving on Hoth, Socax would set up his post on a snowy hill, using the local surroundings to camouflage himself, meaning he buried himself in the snow with only his scope and the barrel of his rifle poking out, making minimal movements. Soon his target would appear on a shuttle, flying low over the horizon, and Socax would take the best shot possible, eliminating the pilot. The shuttle would begin plummeting but soon its course would correct, and then the shuttle would smash into the ground. Upon investigating the wreckage, Socax obtained more trouble than he was being paid to deal with. The Jedi Knight Mohell would emerge, in a flurry of sabers and rage, attacking Socax in self-defense at the attempt on his life. Socax would in turn defend himself, fighting Mohell with all of the training that had been passed on to him through tradition. The fight would rage on for almost half and hour before Socax would be knocked to the ground by Mohell. Socax was given a choice to walk away and keep his head high, and honor in tact, or to stand and continue the fight, but be armed with the knowledge that neither party would live to see the morning. Socax would take the former, admitting his defeat, but valuing his life more so, he would turn to leave with his mission incomplete. Mohell offered up his saber, to bring back to the man who placed the contract on him, so that Socax could go back an accomplished warrior, knowing of tradition and the armor colors he had been wearing at the time he would recognize that Socax's armor meant he was reliable... He did not want the Mandalorian to be proven an unreliable hunter. Socax would return to the Empire, and "Complete" his mission, obtaining his payment and then setting his sights on Republic space, after a string of poor paying, high-risk jobs started to pop up everywhere. Celtic and the others would remain behind, feeling that the more relaxed life in the Empire was what they needed. Onward to the Republic Finding himself now in Republic Space, Socax would link up with a new set of contacts, working his way around the Galaxy and doing what he did best as always... This is when he would find Mohell again, except this time on friendlier terms, despite a small bit of confusion at first. Socax explained that he was only looking for newer work, as the Empire had been only giving out poor paying, higher risk jobs. Mohell would point him the direction of "The Republic Trinity", a group of specialists who were always looking for new employees. Socax would sign up quickly, finding himself right at home among the others, assisting them greatly with his knowledge in Demolitions, and his skills as a sniper. Socax would participate in various Raids with Trinity, and sometimes internal plots within the group just to spice things up a bit. These plots included helping Crispy and Aindrawa fake their deaths, in order to help them escape persecution for a crime. Socax would later reveal that Crispy actually should have died, when his dart-launcher loaded a dart containing "Tears of the Rist", a posion that up until that point was 100% guaranteed to kill anyone injected with it. Socax has commonly noted that since this day Crispy's chances of survival were supposed to be 0, but he managed to create a ".001% chance of ever surviving the galaxies deadliest poison." After learning of the way his dart-launcher works, Socax has kept Tears of the Rist out of his launcher unless absolutely necessary. The Blackwing Squadron, and a Small Scale War. Times with the Republic Trinity were all but a peaceful time of steady work for Socax. Unfortunately Socax would eventually be faced with "Blackwing Squadron", a rogue Republic Cell, that had a severe dislike of Mandalorian Culture. The group would harass Socax constantly, be it guarding his bounties to ensure minimal chance of an easy job, or killing his bounty contacts. Socax was most of the time able to work around the group guarding his bounties, or being a general nuisance, and would take great pleasure in racking up a kill count with his bounties. As Blackwing Squadron took note of Socax, enjoying their presence and the challenge the provided, the cell grew more bold. They lead an attack on the RAS Vanguard in which they were repelled by the Republic Trinity, which took the life of one of Blackwing Squadrons more prized leaders. In retaliation, the squadron hit Socax where it would hurt the most. Socax would receive a Holo-vid, of Blackwing Squadron destroying his clan, fighting from gunships and shooting "Tracyn Jorir's" Alor when he demanded a battle of honor. Socax took the blow very harshly, falling into a temporary spiral of binge drinking. One day Socax would reach the boiling point, and fall into the bottle entirely, going on a drunken rage fueled rampage on Balmorra, and assaulting Blackwing at one of their various operating posts. The task would be a bit more farfetched than Socax's drunken mind could comprehend, leading to him being temporarily incapacitated, but consistenly waking up, and reminding Blackwing Squadron why he was a nightmare to even hold. Socax would be assisted by Jedi Battlemaster Senana, in the complete annihilation of the Outpost, sending Blackwing into a full recuperative state, Socax claiming victory, and Glory, over his new enemies. The Small Scale War on an uncharted Planet Socax would around this time, receive a very lucrative bounty, promising to pay him 'A large sum for the head of a war leader'. The contact was new to Socax, and therefore was approached with caution, but upon learning of the fact that the man could pay up on his end of the bounty. Socax would accept the bounty, claiming his stake in a near Black-Listed bounty. He would grab Mohell, the only person he could trust at that time to help him with the bounty, and Mohell's only droid A7-X1, on the journey with him, promising that it was only going to be a "One Week Trip." The trip would prove to take far longer than the promised one week, turning into a two month war on an uncharted planet racked with storms, and very humid weather. Mohell and Socax would spend the two months, honing their survival skills due to limited supplies, and waging a guerrilla war on the group of the planet. This venture would prove to be far more profitable than originally anticipated, with Socax and Mohell each acquiring armed freighters, and various munitions. Socax would inevitably over-equip his ship, arming it with four nuclear warheads, and a Mass-Impact Cannon, causing him to forgo his shields, but giving him the ability to increase the armoring of it, making it quite a durable ship when exposed to sustained fire.